


Protector of Mirn

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Series: Dragonheart and Little King [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: Ryan is the beloved King of the land of Mirn. And while Ryan rules his kingdom with compassion and a firm hand, they are protected by a Dragon of the Free Clan, as the land has been for centuries and centuries. However, treason festers in his own court.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So start of a new series! This one is a little rushed, but the next couple will go into a lot more detail and begin the freewood romance.
> 
> (On a side note, Captivate and The Favored Son are going to be removed, temporarily, for re-tooling. Expect them back in a month or so!)

Ryan gazed out over the kingdom, smiling softly to himself. Below him the people reveled as the summer festival went on, but Ryan was waiting for something entirely different. For as long as the history of Mirn, his kingdom, went back, Ryan knew that they had been protected by a dragon from the Free Clan. While his father and grandfather and those before them had all met the Free dragon responsible for the protection of their kingdom, Ryan had only caught glimpses of the creature when it would occasionally fly overhead.

But tonight. Tonight would be different. The dragon could always be seen on the last night of the summer festival. It apparently loved fireworks, and would fly in the distance of the town to watch them, without fail.

Sure enough, as the first lick of flame and color streaked into the sky, there was a low roar in the very far distance, and Ryan turned to watch the lean, winged shape flap lazily in the direction of the castle. It was closer than ever, and Ryan watched with rapt fascination as emerald green scales caught the rainbow of lights. Below, the town cheered at the sight of their silent protector and Ryan felt a great deal of warmth in his chest. Those were his people, and he was glad the previous hard winter hadn’t dampened their spirits too much.

“My lord?” Ryan closed his eyes, a growl building in his chest. Only one of his advisors would be foolish enough to interrupt him in his own chambers, and it wasn’t Jack or Geoff. Edgar. Oh how he despised the grinchy little man, but he was a storied member of the court, and the scandal for dismissing him just because Ryan couldn’t stand him would be damaging. 

“I’m certain I told you I didn’t wish to be disturbed, Edgar. Is the kingdom on fire? The library filled with sprites again?” He was being a little spiteful, but he’d been enjoying seeing his people have fun, watching the play of colors on the dragon protector's hide. 

“I-no, my Lord.” There was something dark in Edgar’s voice, like he was trying to affect apology but instead came across as poorly concealed malice. 

“I merely wish to report, My Lord, that the dragon has been seen above the village again. I feel it may be scouting us out for an attack.”

“You speak treason, Edgar. You know very well that the Free dragon has always protected us. Never once has it been aggressive, nor has those before it. You tread dangerous ground if you continue on with this line, Edgar.” 

Edgar cringed away from Ryan’s anger. “Of course, My Lord. I’ll just go, shall I?” The oily man hedged and Ryan grunted out a harsh “go” before the man was gone. Ryan walked back out onto the balcony. The dragon was long gone now, but the fireworks were still going, filling the night with pops and licks of color, and Ryan contented himself with listening to his people cheer and scream in delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week, Ryan sat in the throne room, listening to a few disputes that the courts could not settle, and so brought them before him. Jack and Geoff sat in chairs below his throne and to his left, ready to give advice as needed and Michael, one of his personal guards hovered in the shadows, ready to spring if someone were to be so foolish as to attack him on his throne.

His other personal guard, Jeremy, had been ordered out to ride the kingdom’s borders that day, to check all the outposts before the arrival of Queen Turney, for the celebration of their fourth year of alliance. Ryan had almost sent Michael, since the full moon was sapping the strength of the young half-worg, but Jeremy had insisted he was feeling well enough for such a simple task. Distracted as he was with thoughts of the land dispute and worries for his young ward, he was caught well by surprise as the doors to the throne room swing open and a haggard looking squire entered. 

Ryan surged to his feet. “Leave me! I will hear your case fully later!” The civilians didn’t need even that promise, they were already heading out of the door, having sensed the urgency. The guard stumbled forward. 

“My Lord! Ser Dooley sent me ahead to beg for assistance. He and his party came across an entire platoon of guards. They’ve downed and cornered the dragon!” Ice crept into his skin and Ryan whirled on him.

“On whose orders do they dare?! I gave explicit instructions that the dragon was supposed to be left alone, as all dragons from his clan have for centuries!”

“They would not say, My Lord. They said only that they had royal mandate. Ser Dooley and his party stayed to fight them off and sent me for help. They are severely outnumbered, Your Majesty.”

Ryan had already turned towards Michael with steely blue eyes. “Ready another platoon at once and summon your wife. I’ll have need of her magic!” Michael nodded and fled in the direction of the barracks. “Jack, alert the healers to be ready to receive wounded. Geoff, send a page with my armor and sword, and another to ready my horse.” As they rushed off to do as ordered, Ryan turned back towards the squire.

“Where are they, squire?” If they were too far away, he would ask the Wizard Bragg to teleport them, but if they were nearby they could ride out. 

“Just outside the city gates by a half a mile, Your Majesty. The dragon was just relaxing in the lake, from what we could tell.” Ryan felt fire build in his chest. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who ordered the attack on the dragon, seeing as very few had access to the official mandate stamp. He flagged down a few more guards, trusted enough that he wasn’t worried about a betrayal and he quietly ordered them to Edgar’s home in the city to apprehend the man at once.

That done he swept down the hallway to gear up. If he couldn’t save the dragon and it was his men that killed the creature, there was no doubt that the Free Clan would wage war against Mirn and win with ease, and Ryan had to protect his people. On top of that. His guards, his ward, were fighting each other in what was probably a pitched battle, and Ryan was going to put a stop to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan rode into the clearing the clattering of hooves thunderous behind him as the rest of the platoon, led by Michael and his wife, the Druid Lindsay. The clearing was a mess. Blood and armor and weapons and bodies were strewn about, and the area stank of sulphur and iron. The next thing he noticed was the sleek emerald form of dragon, its massive wings spread, its teeth bared in a vicious snarl while one paw was raised, poised to strike. Tucked near the body of the dragon was the all too familiar form of his ward, his brindled fur matted with blood and a silver weapon embedded in a hind leg. He had forced his transformation to protect the dragon, and now the creature was returning the favor. 

Silver blood marred the beast otherwise pristine scales and two soldiers remained on their feet, pointing weapons at the dragon with intent to strike. 

“Stop right there!” He bellowed and the soldiers whipped towards him, blood draining from their faces when they saw him standing there in his steel and ebony armor. He stomped forward and struck the first guard he was within distance to, sending him sprawling to the ground in a heap of armor and the other dropped his weapon, gibbering apologies in the face of his rage.

“You dare?! You dare go around my orders?! I’ll have your heads for this! You and all you came with shall suffer for this! Do you seek war? Fools!” The dragon had lowered his paw and was watching with sharp hazel eyes, wings coming down to protect himself and Jeremy. Ryan whipped around and motioned towards the platoon that had accompanied him into the field. 

“Seize any that are alive and bind them. They will face justice back at court. Those of you who can’t find any live ones, look for living members of Ser Dooley’s party and begin to aid them at once.” The man scattered to do as he’d commanded and Ryan took a deep breath. He stabbed his sword into the ground and edged towards the dragon. 

It turned those piercing hazel eyes on him and Ryan wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness for what the traitors had done, but instead he kept his head even and bowed shortly to the dragon.

“Protector of Mirn, hear me. These traitors did not act on my orders. You will be forever safe so long as you live in my kingdom. I have uncovered the traitor at court who ordered this attack and he and his family shall suffer great shame for their actions within the week. On this, you have my most solemn vow.”

“Gavin.” Ryan’s eyes widened a little, lifting from his bow to stare at the dragon. “My name is Gavin, Little King.” His voice was soft and lilting, accented in a way that Ryan had never heard, but he was caught by it.

“Gavin, then.” He ignored the nickname. “I am sorry, Gavin. This was never, ever meant to happen.” The dragon snorted, billowing smoke into the air.

“I believe you, Little King. I’ve seen you, watching me. Might want to be careful or I’ll think you might like me.” Ryan was stunned as the great beast broke into deep rumbles of laughter, and behind him both Lindsay and Michael joined him while the guards watched on in barely concealed mirth.

“Jeremy told me, right before he shifted, that you would never do this. I believed him. After all, no half-worg would force a transformation to fight in the name of a man who ordered my attack. He was in pain, poor thing, right up until one of the guards pulled a silver short sword out of his scabbard and stabbed him.” One great silver and green wing peeled back to reveal Jeremy’s brindled form.

“He’s alive, but will need help. I can smell the silver poisoning in his blood already.” Lindsay and Michael rushed forward, able to move Jeremy’s alternate form easily with the application of Lindsay’s featherlight charm and they moved him far enough away to begin work but near enough they could be there in a flash if they were needed.

“Can we help you, Gavin?” Hazel eyes turned back towards him, but instead of lowering himself down so he could receive help, Gavin rose to his not inconsiderable height and shook himself. 

“It’s fine, Little King. Nothing so deep as to stop me from flying back home to receive help from the family.” He lowered his head to Ryan’s level and grinned, the expression odd but telling on his serpentine face. “We’ll meet again, very soon. I expect flowers and tea, Little King.” Struck dumb, Ryan could only stand and watch as Gavin took to the air, flight effortless despite his injuries.

He stood there for a minute, gazing after the dragon’s rapidly disappearing form and then turned towards the rest of the field. There was much to do. Jeremy and his party needed to be taken to be healed and Edgar and the traitors would need to be judged but really, the most pressing matter in Ryan’s mind was figuring out how he was going to commission a tea cup big enough for a dragon.


End file.
